Nona's Big Trick
by Slave To Noah
Summary: Hibari has always taken it upon himself to keep the peace of Nanimori. His younger cousin Nona has other plans for Nanimori... 1827, 59OC Rating might go up... maybe...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone, it's Slave here! I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm alive and back! Isn't that wonderful? Well, I thought I'd really commemorate my return with a new fic. :3_

_

* * *

_

Hibari Kyoya. Age 16 and the Head of the Disciplinary Committee of Nanimori. Date of birth; May 5th. With the start of the new school year, a third year at Nanimori High, a school where the middle and high schools are in the same building. His parents aren't around much anymore, and as a result, he has the house all to himself, for the most part.

Usually the head of the Disciplinary Committee didn't dream, but for the past few days old memories played in his head about his childhood. What he found most odd was that the star of these dreams was always the same person. There had been many memories from his childhood, not all happy and fluffy, but so many happy ones were with this person, and all his memories of this person—his younger cousin Nona—were happy. Because of these dreams of Nona, his mood had been better than usual.

His dream was interrupted by his dry throat, as he sat up in his room. The teenager wore pajamas of black silk and his hair was a royal mess, but since he was alone in the house, he didn't care. Kyoya's legs swung out over the side of his bed and touched the cool hardwood of his bedroom. Normally people put on slippers to walk around an uncarpeted house, but he was not such an herbivore to need something like that. In his bare feet he padded out of his room and down the stairs, passing the house phone on his way to the kitchen. No one called it, and since his parents were never home to use it he'd thought about disconnecting it.

But like his dream, the phone contained memories of his dearest Nona, and he couldn't bear to disconnect it.

A glass from the last cabinet made its way into his hand, soon filled with water. The clear glass was lifted to his parched lips when he heard the oddest sound. It reminded him of the chirping of his beloved companion Hibird whom was currently sleeping in his makeshift nest of old newspaper and leaves. Almost, but then again this sound was tinny and old, almost robotic in quality, and as he looked around and saw that the phone that had gathered a film of dust was ringing, his heart dropped into his shoes.

Kyoya contemplated just letting the phone ring and giving the person the answering machine (was the answering machine full? Did they even _have _ an answering machine?) but then pushed that thought away. He was thinking like a stupid, crowding herbivore, and he was a _carnivore. Carnivores _ did not get frightened by the sounds of a stupid telephone, and did not dread the messages the voices would deliver. The teen's feet had moved, bringing him right in front of the telephone. He grabbed the speaking part and took it off its hook, bringing it to his ear despite the dust.

"Hello?"

* * *

It was a sunny day in Nanimori, but that might have been because the elements were happy all the children were going back to school, while the children themselves were nothing short of upset about such a chain of events. No one was more upset about the new school year than No-Good-Tsuna, also known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth boss of the Vongola. Tsuna was no good at school, nor was he good at the sports that they always pressed him to play at the school.

But more than anything he was not looking forward to dealing with the Head of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya. Even though he was his Cloud Guardian, the older teen never listened to a word the younger male said to him. It didn't have anything to do with age either, Kyoya just had no interest in the affairs of the family that he was a part of. That might have been a good or bad thing, considering that the male was "officially" on their side, but he frequently beat _them_ up or walked away from where he was needed because he grew bored or they was disrupting the peace of his beloved Nanimori.

Tsuna's mother had packed him a delicious lunch, and the smell of it was driving him crazy with hunger. If he didn't get something to take his mind off of it he would open it and eat it, even though he had already eaten breakfast before he left the house.

"Tenth!" A familiar voice called. The brown haired mop didn't even have to turn around, since he already knew the owner of that voice quite well. A silver-haired-green-eyed male was already beside him, grinning stupidly at him. Gokudera was quite happy whenever he was around Tsuna, because he was the young Vongola's self-appointed right hand man. It was his job, and his pleasure, to go around beating people into shape when they didn't treat his boss with such respect as he thought was deserving of such a kind and powerful boss. Of course, his boss didn't think of their relationship as that of Boss and subordinate, he considered them friend and friend, and therefore was always confused when Smokin' Bomb Hayato gets mad at people for addressing him so formally.

He smiled at Gokudera. The Italian always knew exactly when to appear, since he'd saved him from eating his lunch before his breakfast had even digested. "Hello Gokudera-kun. I thought the summer would last longer, but we're already going back to school, aren't we?"

A nod from his overzealous friend. "It's a new year, Tenth! I'll work hard, especially hard, to become worthy of the title of your right hand man!"

What could Tsuna say to that? That was Gokudera's resolution every year, and some people were even starting to call his obsession something of unhealthy. Some people being himself and his mother, and those people who didn't think so being Reborn and Bianchi. Reborn figured that "loyal family members were the key to a strong mafia", and Bianchi thought that so long as Hayato did everything with a heart blazing with love he could overcome anything. Neither of their sentiments sat well with Tsuna, but at neither were ready to do something about it.

"I just hope Hibari-san isn't as mean as he was last year," whimpered a frightened Tsuna. He remembered last year—the black haired teen had whipped out his tonfas to bite the young Vongola to death more times than he cared to recall.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Gokudera moved to light a fistful of dynamite on a cigarette in him mouth. "I bite him to kingdom come if he gives you anymore trouble Tenth."

"N-no Gokudera-kun, I was just making an observation. You don't have to bite anyone to death. Plus I think Hibari-san would bite you to death for even using his phrase." He was waving his arms and shaking his head in a combined gesture that meant 'No for the love of God please no', but the male seemed to have understood. The fire on their fuses was put out and they vanished into Hayato's clothing.

This year was truly no different than last year.

They were coming up to their school, and rather than seeing a steady stream of kids going into the school they saw people standing around in something oddly reminiscent of a semicircle. Everyone standing was deathly silent, which made the sound of hard metal falling on soft, bloody flesh all the more audible. Hibari was no doubt punishing someone, even though the day had just barely began.

From the crowd of people they managed to see the familiar outline of one Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna smiled and ran over to him, not daring to make any noise for fear of invoking the wrath of the delinquent demon of the school. The baseball star smiled when they arrived and stood beside him before going back to watching the extremely one-sided fight.

Tsuna and Gokudera had missed much of the fight, for as they appeared Hibari landed one final blow on the boy who was laying on his side, blood clotting on his uniform. For one fleeting moment they thought that he was dead, but he got onto his hands and knees and moved away as best he could. His body looked almost mangled. But there was the oddest look on his face when he was finished. Usually he wore a mask of silent satisfaction once a punishment had been carried out, but this time he looked almost... ashamed of himself.

He lifted his tonfas. "Well?" The students moved as a body, all cringing away from the solitary figure who stood alone in the center. It had not been a loud declaration, but it was a well-known rule that if anyone made Hibari shout then they were dead before the echo died away. "Are you going to get to class or continue crowding like a bunch of mindless herbivores?"

That was all he needed to say to get everyone to move. Tsuna wasn't particularly fond of being bitten to death on the first day of school, so would have been one of the first ones in the building had it not been for the fact that he was no good at sports, and running was one of the things he was especially not good at.

"What do you think all that was about?" Yamamoto asked, leaning against his desk which was, right behind Tsuna's, and Gokudera's desk being to Tsuna's right. This made the dynamite user so inexplicably happy that he almost died and went to heaven when he saw it.

"Baseball idiot, don't you have any common sense?" the Italian was sitting on his desk facing Tsuna, but moved his head to give the stupid baseball fanatic a piece of his mind. "He was obviously punishing someone for disrupting the school."

"On the first day?"

"Yes, you dumbass, on the first day!"

"Hey, Yamamoto, you were here before us, right? What was Hibari-san punishing that kid for?"

Yamamoto only shrugged. "To be perfectly honest, I dunno. From what everyone told me apparently he'd just decided to beat the crap out of someone."

"That doesn't sound like Hibari-san..."

"Tenth... forgive my insolence, but to be perfectly honest I wouldn't be surprised if it were true."

"But... he didn't look like he enjoyed it..."

"What?"

Tsuna merely shook his head. "It's nothing Yamamoto-kun."

The bell sounded throughout the school and everyone moved to take their seats and let class begin. This year they were going to be working much harder than last year according to their teachers, but it would probably be no sweat for Gokudera, who would happily tutor Tsuna and grudgingly tutor Yamamoto. Despite his intelligence though, he seemed to not have a knack for tutoring anyone.

But all throughout the school day Tsuna couldn't forget the look in Hibari's eyes when he'd finished delivering what he'd felt to be a well-deserved punishment. He looked sad... and angry at himself for some reason. What could prompt those emotions in Hibari, the school's top-dog, the one and only carnivore for miles around? It was his job and happy duty to tame them, what he called herbivores, and teach them that they couldn't do whatever they wished. But today he had displayed emotions like theirs, emotions that he kept bottled up to separate himself from the herbivores that he tamed. Why...

By the end of school Tsuna had pondered the question many times over and over, and yet no answer could come to him. Hibari's face... it looked almost childish, like a kid that had just lied about breaking a plate and got away with it, coming back to the scene of the crime and feeling as though they'd just done something that would earn them a spanking later.

His distraction carried on through the evening and even at dinner, where the ever-keen Reborn noticed that Tsuna wasn't acting like his normal self. The future boss looked too thoughtful—it was too much in contrast to his normal happy-go-lucky emotions.

"Hey Tsuna," he said in his babyish voice, but got a response from his student nonetheless. He looked up at him but he was clearly still thinking about whatever was keeping him distracted. The tutor did not like this one bit and jumped onto the table, punching his insolent student onto the hard floor of the kitchen. He sat up, his annoying personality returning as he grasped his injured body. "You should pay attention at the table, dame-Tsuna."

All he did was sigh softly. "I know..."

It was Bianchi who, noticing his odd behavior, asked what was wrong.

"It's about Hibari-san. He punished someone today and—"

"Why does that have you worried?" The baby asked, returning to his food. "Doesn't the Cloud Guardian punish someone virtually every day?"

The young male's eyes went into his hands. "Well, yes... but this time was different. He looked... full of regret when it was over."

This information seemed to interest the baby and he let his student return to his seat and eat some of his food before realizing the entire situation. Tsuna was worried something was happening to Hibari, something bad, but didn't have the guts to confront him about how he felt and learn the problem. That was his completely useless student. No idea how to handle anything.

"If you're worried about him, then why not confront him about it?"

"I..."

One look at his face told the young tutor all he needed to know. His stupid student didn't know how to address the problem of Hibari's mood. After all, the teen considered everyone to be a worthless crowding herbivore as he put it, and since he treated all herbivores with such blatant disrespect, there would be no conceivable reason why he would actually tell Tsuna anything.

So he'd come back to this mood, wondering what was wrong but feeling worse than ever because he actually solved nothing in the way of his own Guardian's mood.

"Fine then, dame-Tsuna. I have an idea. I'll come with you to school tomorrow and we can both find out what's causing Hibari's strange behavior."

"Hieee? Really? Oh, Reborn..."

"Don't get too happy. I'm only doing this because from what you've just told me it's possible that something might seriously be wrong with him."

Those were the last words Tsuna had ever wanted to hear. It had been a long time ago, so long ago that Tsuna hardly remembered it, but there had been a time when Hibari wasn't a heartless thug. When he brought sweets into class and only beat up the hardcore bullies, leaving the bullied alone. He still thought himself to be better in those days, but at least back then he still mingled with other people. Back then Hibari had friends.

But something changed when he entered middle school. He began to beat up bullies and bullied alike, and anyone who bothered him in general met the wrong end of his anger. No one knew what had happened, because when he graduated grade school he was fine. Something happened over summer break—they say he'd gone on a family trip to Okinawa that summer—and returned completely changed.

What had happened over that fateful summer vacation? Did that have anything to do with what was happening now?

The next day, Hibari—the man who was so proud of the school he attended and never missed a day unless it was from breaking a leg or horrible illness, was late. Tsuna did not have the window seat, but he didn't really need one since he was only a row away from it and therefore Gokudera sat there. And even if the dynamite dynamo didn't sit there, the fact that it had indeed happened sent a shockwave of surprise throughout all of them. Even more so to the people (like Tsuna) who'd known Hibari since grade school, that he was never, ever late. Once or twice a year he would be absent, but never late.

It was a futile effort to try and get the class under control once the news had spread around the school that Hibari had come in late, student's dashed from class to class, sharing their conspiracy theories as to why the Great Carnivore had come to school late. By the time lunch had come around, rumors ranged from a simple incident of sleeping in, all the way to close encounters with supernatural beings.

Rather than eat with Gokudera and Yamamoto like he always did, he was heading up to the roof. It had been quite a chore to convince his self-appointed right hand man not to come up to the roof with him.

But just as he thought, Hibari was laying on the roof with Hibird flying in circles in the sky above. As soon as he walked out into the open air, Hibari was on his feet, tonfas in hand to deliver a well-deserved punishment. "Why aren't you in class?" He demanded, but slowly came out of his fighting stance once he saw Reborn.

"Ciaossu. We wanted to ask you a few questions." Reborn said with his usual 'Reborn Tact', which consisted of having no tact at all.

The head delinquent raised a black eyebrow. "Oh? And why should I answer?"

"Because if you do, I'll make sure we have that fight you've been wanting." Tsuna was amazed at Reborn's negotiation abilities. He knew exactly how to bend Hibari to his will.

"Alright. What is it?"

Reborn turned to Tsuna. He was going to have to ask the question. "Hieee?" He exclaimed incredulously. His brown eyes regarded the older and far more dangerous male. After plucking up the courage, he blurted out, "Why have you been acting so strange lately?"

A few moments passed and finally Hibari said, "My cousin is coming for a visit."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes. My younger cousin Nona."

"Oh... so you want Nanimori to be its best for your cousin, that's why..." A nod from Hibari was his only answer. "Why were you late today?"

"I was talking with Nona. Making plans."

"Ah, okay. Thank you Hibari-san." Reborn jumped onto the ground and Tsuna high-tailed it off the roof and down to his classroom to tell the others about why he'd just learned.

Gokudera seemed a little disbelieving. "So he's been acting strange because he has a soft spot for his little cousin?"

The tenth could already hear that Hayato didn't buy that for one second, but Tsuna believed what Hibari had told him was the truth. After all, he really had no reason to be lying other than the threat to his stoic nature, and being stoic meant that he didn't particularly _care _if people viewed him as stoic or not. "Yeah. He called her Nona."

As per usual, Takeshi overheard and chimed right in. "Nona? That's a cute name."

"Yeah, but since she's related to that demon Hibari, I bet she's fugly as crap."

"Hieee! Gokudera-kun! That's not nice!"

"Ah, forgive me tenth! Such bad manners are not worthy of your presence!" And the Smokin' Bomb ran out of the classroom in a whirl of emotions.

* * *

It was sunset, and it was one of the rare moments Hibari wasn't wearing his school uniform. He was standing amongst a throng of people in a normal tee-shirt and jeans, wearing his only pair of sneakers which were old and worn and still fit but barely since he was growing so much these past few years. Vaguely he wondered if Nona had grown at all through those last few years, and images of them as kids ran through his head.

A loud screech noise went through the platform as he stood there waiting. They had made plans to meet at this door specifically, and he waited, even as other people came and walked by and met up with friends and family, he waited. The throng of people had thinned some when he heard a shout.

"Kyo-chan!"

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter. Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

_Updates, updates yay yay yay! Also, I wanted to thank the person who put this story on their alerts. Currently I cannot remember that person's name... sumimasen! -bows-. Also to usuilove21 who favorited. You guys give me inspiration, though I'd love some reviews... Anyway, this next chapter is dedicated to the people who will review and favorite and alert this story at some point. :3_

_

* * *

_

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto were on the way home from school when they saw someone they thought they recognised.

It was Hibari!

But... who was walking with him?

It was the obvious form of Hibari, taking strides with a purpose down the familiar streets of the city. The prefect was pulling something along, a rolling suitcase that appeared to be sky blue with something like a skylark on it, which caused the little group to chuckle. Beside him was another person, hair pulled into a small ponytail and eyes of hazel. The person looked like a smaller verson of Hibari-coming roughly to his chest, but looking almost exactly like him only with a rounder, softer, and in fact more feminine features.

_'Was that the Nona Hibari-san was waiting for? She's... she's actually pretty cute...' _Tsuna thought. The girl he saw walking towards them, though extraordinarily flat-chested, could be described as pretty. In Tsuna's eyes she held not even a candle to the exceedingly beautiful Kyoko-chan. Yamamoto and Gokudera saw them too, and found himself thinking the same thing his boss was, but without thinking that Kyoko was prettier. He was intrigued how a demon like Hibari could be related to someone who actually looked human. Two of the three has the good sense not to disturb them, but the third decided to call out to them. And this third person was dense enough to actually think that was a valid, good idea.

"Hibari-san! Who's your friend?"

The girl walking beside him was the first to acknowledge Yamamoto's shout, even though her cousin so blatantly wanted to ignore it. Before they had met up with the people Hibari had currently wanted to see least, they had been talking about what had happened since she moved away from Nanimore that summer after grade school. Nona learned for the first time that that summer was the same summer that his parents talked to him about getting a divorce. They had never gone through with it, but that was the last trip they'd ever been together as a family. Hibari (fondly called Kyo-chan by Nona even though he had asked her not to call him that in public-so settled on calling him Kyo-kun) had since gone into shell shock from all his closest people moving away from him...

"Oh, Kyo-kun, are these your friends?"

"No, these are a group of crowding, pathetic herbivores." He said harshly, threatening to bite them to death if they didn't leave that instant. Of course, Yamamoto completely ignored the look and Nona obviously seemed to know what they meant, but patted his arm in a slight hope to keep him from killing someone. Little did she know that Hibari wouldn't dare try that with Nona watching or even nearby. In honesty with he fought his mind was no longer on what happened around him that didn't have a direct effect on the battle.

"Oh, is that so?" Nona said lightly, walking over to the three of them. Hibari didn't like that and made it known through his expression, but made no move to stop his cousin. "Hello everyone. I'm Kyo-kun's cousin. I'll be visiting for a few weeks. You can call me Nona."

"Happy to meet you, Nona." Yamamoto held out his hand to shake hers, and they engaged in a handshake. After they established that Nona was radically different from The Carnivore in personality, the other two introduced themselves as well. Hibari cleared his throat and made it clear to her that he wanted to move along to his house and get everything set out. After all, the two had just come back from cram school that their parents had enrolled them into cram school at the beginning of their freshman year, and it was well after sundown.

It was Tsuna who was most curious about Hibari's cousin, mostly because it seemed she lacked his evil aura. "Will we see you around school?"

Nona was prepared to answer the question, but the prefect sensed that this conversation was going exactly where he didn't want it to, with those worthless herbivores trying to get too close for comfort. His cousin was the only omnivore other than those higher-ups in the disciplinary committee, and he would not allow Nona to get mixed up in the affairs of such painfully worthless herbivores. "Nona, time to go. If we hurry there might be enough time for dinner."

Hibari knew exactly how to handle his cousin, for as soon as those words fell from his mouth, Nona was walking away from them, waving to their backs as the duo made their way in the direction that the violent male's home probably was. Remembering the time themselves, they hustled over to Tsuna's house for "study sleep-away camp." With Reborn and Hayato under the same roof, they had to make progress. Even though the almost constant inhabitance of Bianchi oftentimes messed with Gokudera's stomach, and therefore disrupted their own studying.

But the title was misleading, since all they did at "study sleep-away camp" was gossip about Hibari and his cousin like a group of teenage girls, with snacks and everything.

Yamamoto was grinning from ear to ear with some of the sushi from their restaurant before them, along with chips and juice. However their books were closed and their mouths were running. No one more than the "baseball idiot's". "See Gokudera? You thought she'd be ugly, but she turned out to be rather cute."

"It's strange though, isn't it?" Tsuna offered, leaning over the table in his room almost conspiratorially. "How those two... can be related..."

The storm guardian nodded with great enthusiasm. "Yeah... I mean, there's no way Nona can be related to Hibari. I suppose they're similar appearance wise, but totally different personality-wise."

Tsuna nodded. "Yeah. I feel really bad for anyone who falls for her. I mean, did you see that murderous intent in Hibari's eyes when Nona walked towards us? Talk about being overprotective."

"Well, maybe he's just trying to be a good cousin. Really now, when someone like Hibari can be as messed up as he is, you can't help but want to protect something like Nona."

"'Something like Nona'?" Tsuna asked the athlete across from him.

"You know, someone nice and pure and all that."

"You dumbass, you don't know for sure if Nona is either of those things."

"Ahaha, I guess not, but I believe enough to put money on it!"

"Baseball-moron!"

"Ah! Gokudera-kun, you're going to knock over the table!"

"Sorry Tenth!"

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna half expected to see Nona walking to school with Hibari, but since he'd never seen Hibari on his way to school before (mostly because he left so early) so he was not too disappointed when he didn't see anyone on his way to school other than Gokudera and Yamamoto.

In the yard the brunette absorbed a few things rather quickly. First he saw that Hibari was at the school like he'd been every morning before Nona arrived in town, his collapsible tonfas in his hands and in a stance that everyone could see was meant to be threatening. The prefect stood between Nona and a boy whom was sitting on his rump and looking between Nona and Hibari as if sizing up the positive with the negative. Apparently the male decided that it wasn't worth it and got up, running away from the prefect. Even though Tsuna was glad he didn't show his violent side, Gokudera couldn't help but notice that Hibari had let the boy get away with his life. If what he thought had happened (that being that the boy had tried to hit on Nona) then why would he let him get away?

As he thought about this he remembered that night, when murderous intent was flowing out of Hibari like a tap, he made no move to hurt them, only threatening them with his knifelike glare. He was doing the same thing here but only in a slightly more active way. Gokudera understood the situation now. Hibari didn't want to be violent around his younger cousin, but he still wanted to protect her. It was sweet in a way. Now they had to hope that no one came out of no where and tried to attack them all.

"Hey! Nona!" Yamamoto shouted, causing everyone to turn towards him as though he had some kind of preemptive death wish. But everyone was a little surprised when the girl they had taken for shy scuttled over to the baseball jock and high-fived him. "Oh, so you enrolled in our school huh?"

_'No you idiot!' _Gokudera screamed mentally. _'She isn't enrolled in our school! Look at her, she's wearing pants and tee-shirt instead of the girls' uniform!' _

But Nona was much more gracious about correcting Yamamoto in reality than Gokudera had mentally. "No, I'm not enrolled. Kyo-kun just doesn't want me to spend all my time at home alone."

The silver-haired male whom had just chastised his fellow family member in his head gasped, as though that made him remember something that he'd nearly forgotten. Which, in fact, it had. "Hey Nona, why are you here instead of going to your school?"

"My parents thought now would be a good time for them to go on vacation, and since they think I'm too young to stay home alone for two weeks they sent me over here."

Even though Hibari's angry stare was boring into their skulls, Tsuna couldn't help but feel at ease. After all, the male that Hibari beat up had no doubt tried to hit on Nona, and they were doing no such thing, not to mention she was holding up the conversation, not being forced to interact because she-basically-had already met them, though they doubted the head of the disciplinary committee had told her anything about the mafia and all the battles they had been through together. He was trying to control himself, though why Tsuna didn't quite understand. It was probably for the same reason Ryohei had lied about getting beat up to protect Kyoko.

Nanimori was a little different from the rest of Japan. Normally the Japanese school year began in April, while the final semester finished in late March. Although it would be illogical to change the entire school year, the children of Nanimori decided that it would be more fun to celebrate love's continuation at the beginning of the new school year instead of the end of the old one. So Valentine's was on April 14th instead of February 14th, and White Day on May 14th. It was something that made Nanimori different from all the other cities aside from the Mafia battles that seem to happen so often here.

Since Hibari's younger cousin was not a student, she roamed the hallways during classes as much as she wanted. After a few days students noticed that Nona would walk around the hallways from the first floor to the roof as soon as classes started for the day, and once Nona had done that she would go to the cafeteria and sleep at the table closest to the window, where Hibird would watch like a sentinel for danger.

Boys had long since stopped professing to Nona, much to the happiness of the other girls at Nanimori. Gokudera overheard them talking about her, about how Nona was so extraordinarily flat-chested, how she was such a tomboy, always wearing pants and never anything to show her legs or make her think she has anything resembling a body shape. _'But,' _Hayato remembered thinking with a hint of mental scorn, _'at least she isn't fake. Sure she's shy and very awkward and also clumsy... sure she has the appetite of a man twice her weight, but she's genuine. There's probably no one like her.'_

And, to his horror, he realized that he'd been wearing a wistful expression on his face as he thought those things, and found himself sweeping the cafeteria for sight of Hibari's cousin, a prize among the males of the school. Not because she was a goddess among trolls even though she was rather cute, more because if anyone managed to get into a relationship with Nona, that meant that they had Hibari's protection. And Hibari's protection was far more valuable that any protection guaranteed by the law.

After looking around a few times he saw her sitting at the table in the far corner. No one dared to sit at the table itself, but most tables around it were occupied by inquisitive males. Hibird was chirping rather loudly and bouncing around the table, as it seemed, trying to frighten off the boys sitting in the general vicinity of the table. No one paid it any mind.

Then everything froze, and all it took was a simple statement.

"What's the matter, Hibird?"

It was non other than Hibari Kyoya, crouched on the window sill, his collapsable tonfas not in his hands but stored on his person somewhere. His hand reached out to Nona and he looked at her face. Everyone had thought her to be asleep, but apparently that wasn't so if the shadow over his face was any indication. The prefect jumped into the cafeteria, and Gokudera could have sworn he heard someone question how he got there. Everyone knew that you were not supposed to question Hibari's methods. All you did was move when he walked through the halls, run when the threatened to bite you to death, and listened when he spoke without throwing in your own opinions. To be perfectly honest, Hibari couldn't care less.

"Which one of you spineless herbivores made Nona cry?"

His voice was like acid, and everyone was surprised. She had cried so quietly that no one head known she was crying. They had been under the assumption that she was simply asleep. When no one answered, the shining metal tonfas came out from his hidden person and a poisonous black aura surrounded him. Everyone with a brain sprung into action and made to leave.

But Nona had moved quicker. In a fluid motion she had stood, turned and run out of the cafeteria, yelling something behind her that no one really caught. Gokudera watched, yet none of the guys who wanted to make Nona theirs got up to chase after her and try to learn what was wrong. Damn them.

Smokin' Bomb Hayato was the first to move. Hibari moved faster and blocked him off with an acid look.

"You worry about giving discipline." Gokudera said smoothly and without fear. For a moment he didn't know why he wasn't afraid-in any other circumstance he'd be frightened, not wanting to get in the other man's way. But something about Nona's face made him uneasy... "I'll worry about making sure she doesn't hurt herself."

A slight smirk tugged at his lips and he moved out of the way, allowing Hayato to run after his cousin. Seeing it work for the silver haired storm guardian, all the other males stood and surged towards Hibari, using the same line that Gokudera had. All these spineless herbivores... It was almost too pathetic. Almost.

* * *

Everyone knew where Nona went after lunch. Usually she went up to the roof where Hibari usually was, and they assumed that they spent time talking and catching up. Though, no one could imagine Hibari just laying back and relaxing, reminiscing with a childhood friend and family member. Some thought they were up there practicing fighting, which no one could imagine Nona doing. Whatever they did on the roof seemed to be unknown to the vast student body... unless someone could understand the chirps and squeaks of Hibird, whom apparently was there on the roof while they did whatever it is that they did.

The Italian took the steps two at a time as he went up to the roof. He was greeted with the beautiful view of Nanimori sprawled out in all its splendor, the limitless blue sky covering it and occasionally pierced by the moving black speck he could only assume was an airplane. Hibird was chirping the school's song before perching comfortably on the ledge of the school building. He did a complete 180 once on the roof and saw Nona against the wall, sniffling softly.

"Nona..." He whispered, walking closer to the curled form.

Hazel eyes lifted to regard him before a soft sniffle beckoned them back to their place hidden by fair-if lightly tanned-arms. She hadn't moved away from him, so he moved over to the small form, one arm going around draw shoulders and the other around the front, encircling her in a hug. All he got was a few sniffles for his trouble, but made no attempt to use his words to calm her. What could he say? Instead he rocked from side to side bringing the other with him, until her sniffles stopped and he could have sworn there were the faintest hints of a smile on those features. Once he released the form it uncurled and wiped its eyes.

"I have to get back to class." He said awkwardly and received a nod. After he was down a few steps, a faint thank you hit his back and he reentered the classroom beaming. Why was he so happy? He didn't know... but if all it took was a hug and some rocking to make her happy, she definitely took the cake as one of the easiest girls to please that he had ever met before in his life.


End file.
